la maldita maleta
by boothtempe
Summary: una nueva historia sobre nuestra pareja favorita... es por cierto rated M. asi que si eres menor, no entres! porfa, dejad reviews, siempre anima!
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos! Un nuevo fan fic. Por supuesto Bones no me pertenece. Mas me gustaría, lol! Bueno espero que os guste. y como siempre espero muchos reviews de vuestra parte

ese fic tiene poco capítulos. En realidad no son capítulos, simplemente no los publicare el mismo día.

**La maldita maleta**

era una noche fría de invierno, residían en ese lujoso hotel durante su instancia en Nueva York. Estaban sentados en esa espesa alfombra de color marón oscuro, delante de esa gran chimenea, rodeado de papeles y fotos de las victimas de su último largo y difícil caza a uno de los grandes asesino en serie de la historia de Estados unidos, 50 victimas en los últimos 5 años. Mismo modus operandis: cuellos partidos de un solo golpe, y como firma, usando un bisturí, con un solo limpio y milimétrico corte dejaba el un tercio de la columna de sus victimas al aire. Le era igual mujeres u hombres, niños o ancianos.

"pensé que nunca acabaría esto" dijo booth tumbándose boca arriba sobre la alfombra. "booth, esto no ha acabado, el asesino sigue suelto" dijo brennan con claro cansancio en sus ojos y estirando su cuello de izquierda a derecha. El agente giró su cabeza hacia su compañera, ésta seguía tocando su cuello con los ojos clavados sobre la pantalla de su portátil. "bones, hemos identificado a ese mal nacido. Tiene a todo el FBI detrás de él, ¿no crees que nos merecemos un pequeño descanso? Podríamos ir a casa este fin de semana" dijo entusiasmado con la idea.

"sabes igual que yo que mientras siga ahí fuera seguirá matando. Debemos atraparle primero, luego descansaremos" le dijo tras apartar sus ojos por fin de ese portátil. "tienes razón" dijo tras dejar escapar un gran suspiro. "llevamos 6 meses en esta ciudad, hecho de menos a Parker" dijo casi murmurando con tono triste. "lo sé" dijo acercándose junto a su compañero. "supongo que pasaremos esta navidad sin él" dijo bajando su mirada en los papel, rendido ante la evidencia. Brennan delicadamente poso su mano sobre su nuca. "lo siento mucho, seeley" dijo una apenada brennan mientras le iba acariciando el pelo. Booth volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella, "no es culpa tuya, bones" dijo agarrando su otra mano. "lo sé, pero no me gusta verte así. ¿Que tal si hacemos una pausa y salimos a tomar unas copas?" asintió booth con una tímida sonrisa. "voy a coger los abrigos y bajamos" se iba a levantar cuando sintió una mano agarrando la suya y haciéndola girar de nuevo hacia su compañero. Y nada mas girarse sintió los labios de su compañero sobre las suyas. Era un tierno y cálido beso. "te quiero temperance" dijo booth nada mas separarse. "yo también te quiero, seeley" y esta vez fue ella quien le beso tiernamente. "iré a por los abrigos" dijo levantándose. "recogeré esto mientras tanto"

llevaban fuera unas 2 horas. Entre copas y risas, se habían olvidado de su caso. Solo eran los dos disfrutando de esa noche. Estaban a pocas manzanas del hotel, con el hielo que había era imposible coger el coche, decidieron ir a pie. Mientras andaban brennan no hacia mas que ralentizar sus pasos. "¿podemos ir mas despacio?" preguntó la antropóloga con un visible cara de cansancio. "como andemos mas despacio no llegaremos al hotel, estaremos congelados para entonces" dijo booth sin mirar a su compañera. Le agarraba la mano y miraba el tráfico de izquierda a derecha ya que debían cruzar. "eso no es cierto" empezó a protestar su compañera. "tiritaríamos quizás, pero no nos congelaríamos"

"era una forma de hablar bones" dijo mirándola esta vez. "¡oh!" dejó escapar brennan. Nada mas levantar la vista vio a su compañero justo enfrente de ella. "te encuentras bien bones?" preguntó preocupado booth. "estoy bien booth" dijo quitando hierro al asunto. "te ves muy pálida" dijo booth quitándose los guantes, para tocarla la frente "tienes fiebre" dijo alarmado. "no creo que tus manos sirvan ahora mismo de termómetro. Están heladas" dijo brennan quitando su mano de su frente. "¡temperance!" dijo con tono de preocupado. "no es nada seeley, ¿quieres dejar de preocuparte?" dijo protestando. "apenas te mantienes de pie, definitivamente no estas bien. Te llevaré" dijo cargándola en sus brazos. "¡no, no!" protestaba, dándole golpecitos en sus bíceps. "soy capaz de andar perfectamente yo sola, bajame" gritó como signo de protesta y negación total.

No paraba de moverse como si de una niña se trataba "bajame, bajame" gritaba llamando la atención de unos cuantos. "puedes gritar mas fuerte, no te voy a bajar" dijo agarrándola mas fuerte. Al ver que llamaban la atención, quiso hacer algo al respecto. "bones!, escuchame un momento" pero ésta tapó sus oídos y sus ojos, _pero que infantil estaba siendo_ pensaba booth. "No pienso escucharte hasta que me bajes" dijo tajantemente. "bones! Bones! TEMPERANCE!" la gritó finalmente desesperado. Ella abrió los ojos. Antes de que booth pudiera decir algo se acercaron dos chicos.

"creo que debería de bajar a la señorita" dijo uno de los chicos. Había unos cuantos parados mirando la escena. "¿qué?" dijo sorprendido booth, no les había ni visto. "ha oído a la señorita, quiere que le bajes, bájela" dijo el otro chico. "eso es una conversación privada si no les importa vuelvan a sus asuntos" dijo esto y inmediatamente se volvió hacia brennan que la tenía aun en sus brazos "mira, se que puedes andar pero..." antes de que pudiera acabar fue interrumpido por un empujón por parte de uno de los chicos. "hey, nos miras cuando te hablamos". El empujón inesperado le hizo retroceder unos pasos y por poco hace caer a brennan. Era lo que le faltaba, bajó a bones de sus brazos. Y se acercó al chico "tócame una vez más y te rompo la cara" dijo muy serio.

El chico lejos de intimidarse, le volvió a empujar "inténtalo si puedes" dijo. Brennan veía donde iba a acabar esto, se puso en medio de los tres. Y mirando a los otros chicos "creo que ha habido un error aquí" dijo brennan intentando apaciguar. "si, si ya lo creo, te metiste con los chicos equivocados" dijeron en voz alta, parecía gustarles ver la cantidad de gente que se iban agrupando para ver el escándalo. "esto es increíble, apartate bones" dijo booth enojado. "No, no. booth calmate por favor", se volvió de nuevo hacia los dos chicos. "verán él es mi marido" los chicos se quedaron callados "solo intentaba ayudarme". Los dos chicos miraron a su público y volvieron a hablar.

"pues podías haberlo dicho antes ¿no?" dijo uno de los chicos mirando a booth. Éste no salía de su asombro. "y no faltarnos al respecto de esta forma". "¿faltaros al respecto?, ¿pero quien coño creéis que sois para decirme que debo o no hacer con mi mujer?" dijo totalmente fuera de sí, apartando a brennan de su camino y encarando a los dos chicos. "¡oh seeley!" dejó escapar brennan, sabía cuando su compañero estaba realmente enfadado. Por cada segundo que pasaba de pie se sentía cada vez mas débil. Miraba a los tres chicos discutiendo. _¿Por qué no les enseña su identificación? Seguro que le dejan en paz_ pensaba brennan mientras que iba sentándose al suelo a falta de fuerzas. ¡_Cuanto frío tengo!_ pensó mientras se encogía en sí misma como respuesta natural de su cuerpo al frío que iba sintiendo en ese momento. Sentía como se movía todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, por cada ola de viento frío que pasaba.

Parecía en sí mismada hasta que oyó un golpe seco que la devolvió en sí de nuevo, y con ello, el resto del ruido de la discusión. "¡Hijo de puta, levantate!" oyó y miró a su lado al suelo, estaba booth con una brecha en sus labios inferiores. Ni siquiera la vio, se levantó como un resorte y se fue directo hacia los chicos soltando un derechazo. Miró y vio que uno de los chicos sangraba. _¿cuando ha empezado la pelea?_ Se preguntó en silencio. Miró a su alrededor vio que la gente estaba estático mirando sin ánimo de intervenir. Necesitaba un lugar caluroso. Se estaba congelando. "booth!, booth!" llamaba lo más fuerte que podía. Pero éste sumergido en su pelea no escuchaba. Era inútil seguir hablando desde ahí abajo. Se levantó brennan con mucho esfuerzo. Y sin pensarlo se puso en medio "¡parad!" gritó.

El chico que estaba al suelo quejándose del último golpe se sentó y se quedó mirando a brennan. Booth que estaba de pie también se paralizó y miró en dirección a brennan. Pero el segundo chico al ver a booth parado fue directo a él empujando a brennan de camino, haciéndola caer de lleno sobre la nieve. Booth sin dudarlo sacó su pistola. "tienes 3 segundos, yo tú saldría corriendo". El que estaba al suelo, ya salió corriendo. "tranquilo tío" dijo el chico al que apuntaba. "uno, dos..." cargó su pistola. Y el chico salió corriendo. Booth se apresuró en acercarse a brennan.

"¿estas bien?" dijo ayudándola a quitar la nieve de su ropa. Brennan asintió sin decir nada, solo intentaba incorporarse, la gente no paraba de mirarles. "lo siento debí acabar con esto antes" dijo mientras que la levantaba, brennan ni intentó resistirse. "temperance, estas temblando" dijo al sentirla en sus brazos. "seeley, por favor solo llevame al hotel" fue lo único que dijo luego posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido. Cuando llegaron al hotel, booth la dejó en el dormitorio, brennan se apresuró en cubrirse con las mantas que había.

Booth la trajo algo caliente para beber. "quizás deberías tomarte un baño caliente". "no, estoy bien. Esta sopa bastara".dijo incorporándose para beberla. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral mientras brennan tomaba su sopa. "lo siento" dijo booth rompiendo el silencio. "¿qué?" dijo brennan mirándole. "ha sido culpa mía, si hubiera enseñado mi identidad..." "no" interrumpió a booth. "no lo es, nada de eso hubiese pasado si hubiera aceptado tu ayuda desde un principio, ¡lo siento!" dijo finalmente y hubo otro silencio.

"¿qué tal esas brechas?" preguntó mirándole de reojo. "oh, estos" dijo tocando su ceja, luego su labio. "no es nada, hace falta mucho mas para tumbar a Seeley booth" dijo lleno de orgullo. "te vi dos veces al suelo booth" dijo medio riéndose. "pero que dices! Solo resbale, por la nieve" dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa ensangrentada, brennan volteó los ojos. "¿viste como quedaron esos idiotas?" brennan se reía. "la próxima vez se lo pensaran dos veces" dijo booth ya a pecho desnudo. "si, seguro" murmuró entre risas brennan. Tras dejar el tazón sobre la mesita de noche, desapareció dentro de los edredones de su cama. Tras cinco minutos booth se metió en la cama "hasta que decidiste meterte" dijo brennan abrazándole "¡ah!" gritó booth, "estas helada" se quejó. "lo siento, lo siento" dijo apartándose. Pero booth la agarró enseguida "no seas tonta, vuelve aquí, además así te calientas mas rápido" brennan sonrió y volvió a posar su cabeza sobre sus pectorales. "que pena que no estés en condiciones, porque me sé una técnica mucho mas rápido y efectiva" dijo booth. Brennan levantó su cabeza. Le dio un cariñoso beso "seguro que si" dijo brennan mirándole en los ojos durante unos segundos. "buenas noches seeley". "buenas noches temperance" .Y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Había pasado 2 semanas, habían localizado el paradero del asesino. Tras convencer a brennan que lo mejor era quedarse en el hotel por lo peligroso que era la operación, booth encabezó la operación junto a varios equipos de SWAT, booth agarró a Joshua Stevenson, el famoso asesino en serie, en las oscuras calles de Manhatan. "le tenemos" dijo un entusiasmado booth a su compañera por teléfono. "¿estas bien?" se apresuró en preguntar bones. "si, estoy bien" booth pudo oír como brennan suspiraba por la linea tras oír su respuesta. "cariño, volvemos a casa" con eso colgó. Nada más llegar al hotel brennan le abrazó "cuanto antes acabemos el informe podremos reservar el vuelo" dijo brennan apartándose de su marido "tengo una mejor idea" dijo agarrándola antes de que pudiera escapar, empezó a besar la en el cuello. "¡mm!, ya veo a que te refieres" dijo dándose la vuelta. Booth seguía besándola en el cuello. Y ella le susurró en el oído "y creo que es una buena idea". "sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo" después agarró sus labios inferiores efusivamente.

Brennan le iba quitando ese largo y pesado abrigo que llevaba, luego le fue quitando la corbata y por fin su camisa blanca. Booth dejó escapar un gemido al sentir las manos caliente de su mujer sobre sus pectorales, seguían besándose, y se movían sin rubo, brennan que estaba de espaldas se topo con la mesita del salón haciendo caer así la lampara que estaba sobre ella. Pero ninguno de los dos se paro para mirar se había roto. Brennan levantando sus manos permitió a booth con un solo movimiento quitarla su jersey. Quedándose en sujetador. Booth empezó literalmente a devorar su cuello, brennan cada vez mas impaciente por sentirle se fue desabrochando su pantalón, y con cierta dificulta consiguió deshacerse de ella. Y agarró fuertemente esa espalda perfectamente estructurada de su marido, haciendo nula el espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos, pudo notar como iba creciendo el bulto dentro de los pantalones de booth. A medida juntaba aun mas su cuerpo al suyo.

Éste sin poder resistir mas la levantó sobre su cadera, mientras que volvía de nuevo a sus labios, besándola apasionadamente, y con la mano izquierda intentaba desabrochar su famoso cinturón: cocky. Bones pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de booth volviéndolo aun si cabía mas loco. En cuestión de minutos el apartamento se había vuelto tan caliente que podía derretir un iceberg. Sabiéndose perfectamente cada rincón de ese apartamento la llevó al dormitorio y la posó delicadamente sobre la cama. Se bajó los pantalones tan rápidamente que brennan no tuvo tiempo de sentirse sola en esa gigantesca cama. Se tumbó sobre ella y mirándola fijamente en los ojos mientras la apartaba los pelos de su cara "eres tan guapa" brennan sonrió. "te quiero tanto temperance" dijo y volvió a besarla sin dejarla contestar. Mientras la besaba, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, y con un gesto sutil la desabrochó el sujetador. Brennan a diferencia de otros día prefirió dejarle la total iniciativa.

Con el sujetador fuera, fue bajando poco a poco su besos, hasta llegar en sus pezones. "¡oh!" dejó escapar brennan al sentir como su cuerpo entero se estremecía con las maniobras de su agente especial. Su pulso iba subiendo cada vez que bajaba mas abajo. Llegado al ombligo brennan pensó que se iba a desmayar, estaba demasiado excitada y no controlaba su pulso como otros días. "seeley, seel... seeley" llamaba con la respiración entre cortada. Éste paró y levantó la cabeza. "dime" la miró y casi no podía hablar en ese instante. _Oh si, la he excitado mucho mas de costumbre_, pensaba. _Pero si he hecho casi lo de siempre_, razonaba mientras que brennan recogía aire para poder hablar. "quie... quie... entra, entra" dijo finalmente. "aun no he aca..." "seeley, no puedo esperar" le interrumpió casi gritando. Dejó una sonrisa al oírla.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, la miraba de nuevo en los ojos mientras apartaba su pelo humedecido del sudor de su cara y casi susurrando la dijo "yo tampoco". Ella con sus dos manos agarró su cara y le besó como pocas veces había hecho, mientras le besaba tan efusivamente le iba bajando poco a poco sus bragas hasta las rodillas, desde allí ella hizo el resto hasta que las bragas acabó en el mismo lugar que su sujetador: el suelo. Con las bragas de brennan fuera, se quitó sus calzoncillos. Brennan al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su marido sobre la suya, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro cortando así el beso. Y sin esperar mas booth entró, los dos dejaron escapar un gemido con la penetración. El rabo de booth se había literalmente desislado por el útero de brennan con lo humedecido que ésta la tenía.

Iban moviéndose sincronizadamente, el pulso iba aumentando a medida que llegaban al punto G, pero de pronto booth sintió como el pulso de su amada subía de forma exagerada. Booth paró al notar esa irregularidad, nunca se había puesto así. Pero nada mas parar vio como ese ritmo frenético se convertía en ahogamiento. "hey, cariño, mirame, mirame" dijo acariciando su mejilla. brennan que sentía como se iba, pero de lejos seguía escuchando la voz de su marido, abrió completamente sus ojos y le miraba. "si, si, eso es. Mirame" dijo booth al ver que ésta parecía reaccionar. "respira, respira conmigo" decía ya a su izquierda agarrándola la mano. Pero ella volvió a irse. "No, no, no... temperance, temperance. ¡Dios mio!" bajo corriendo de la cama hacia el baño, cogió una toalla y lo mojo con agua fría. Volvió lo mas rápido que pudo, y se lo puso al frente mientras que iba marcando el número de la ambulancia. Mientras sonaba, ella volvió en sí. Así que colgó y se centro en ella. "temperance, temperance" dijo pasando la toalla por su frente. Poco a poco volvía en sí. "quedate conmigo, quedate conmigo por favor" dijo cuando la vio abrir por fin los ojos, parecía algo aturdida.

"¿seeley que ha pasado?" dijo una vez de vuelta en sí. Booth tenía una cara de susto que no pudo disimular. "te... te desmayaste, ¿como te sientes?" preguntó aun con el susto en el cuerpo. "estoy... estoy bien" dijo incorporándose. Booth le lanzó una mirada de, no te creo. "solo un poco cansada" acabó confesando. "vamos al hospital" dijo bajando de la cama para vestirse. "¿qué?, estoy bien, seeley. No seas exagerado" dijo sin pensar demasiado, intentando minimizar como siempre lo hace cuando de su salud se trata. "¿exagerado?, ¿exagerado?" gritó ofendido y dolido. "¡te has desmayado mientras hacíamos el amor!, ¿acaso tienes... tienes idea del susto que me he llevado?, ¿sabes... sabes lo mal que lo he pasado cuando vi que no me respondías?" dijo gritándola con los ojos humedecidos, como respuesta a la impotencia que sintió hace unos minutos. "pensé... pensé que te perdía" dijo este último ya más tranquilo. "no bones, no soy un exagerado" dijo con un tono mas triste y dolido que enfadado. "así que vístete porque nos vamos" con el pantalón ya puesto, cogió el primer jersey que vio en el armario y sin ponérselo se dirigió al salón. _Necesito una copa_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Brennan con los lágrimas en los ojos, al darse cuenta del daño que le había causado, se bajo de la cama, sin decir una palabra mas, se vistió y se reunió con él al salón. "estoy lista" dijo en voz muy baja. Booth que apenas había empezado a beber su copa, lo dejó y salieron a por el coche. Una vez allí, estaban los dos en silencio. Booth no arrancaba por lo nervioso que seguía sintiéndose por lo ocurrido y definitivamente brennan no estaba para conducir. _Maldita sea, debí acabar mi copa_, se dijo. "no he comido en todo el día" rompió el silencio brennan. "¿qué?" dijo sorprendido. "es culpa mía, estaba tan asustada por la operación de hoy, pensé que podría perderte... se me olvido que tenía que comer" dijo bajando su mirada al suelo. Booth suspiró. "bones, no es culpa tuya. Has pasado varias veces días entero sin comer. Nos hemos acostado hambrientos. Nunca te había puesto así antes" dijo intentando quitarla esa cara de culpabilidad que tenía. "si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado, esa persona debe de ser yo" dijo mirando en frente y arrancando el coche. "¿por qué lo dices?" preguntó sorprendida. "porque soy tu marido, temperance, y debería de saber mejor que nadie cuando no estas bien, y mas cuando no estás para... eso" brennan volteó los ojos, _ese es el booth de siempre, siempre culpándose de todo, _pensó su mujer. "¡seeley!..." intentó decirle que no era cierto pero booth le cortó un simple "solo vayamos al hospital" y acabó moviendo por fin el coche.

Cuando llegaron, llevaron a brennan en una habitación para realizarla pruebas. Tras una hora por fin el médico llamó a booth, quería hablar con él en presencia de su mujer a petición de ésta. "¿ella estaba bien?, ¿se va a poner bien?" preguntó nervioso nada mas entrar. "la doctora brennan se encuentra bien, solo debe descansar" dijo por fin el médico. Booth se sintió aliviado, y dejó escapar el aire que aguantaba sin querer desde que había entrado en esa habitación. Agarró la mano de bones y le sonrió. "¿entonces qué ha pasado?" dijo mirando al médico de nuevo. "su mujer me ha contado, como de estresante ha sido su vida últimamente debido a ese caso vuestro, me ha contado como de descuidada ha sido en las ultimas semanas respecto a su salud, de lo irregular que ha sido su alimentación. Incluso me ha dicho que hoy no ha comido nada" hablaba el médico pero booth impaciente ya que decía lo que ya sabía le cortó. "¿y...?, no me va a decir que todo eso ha sido por estrés y mala alimentación " dijo booth. "no, solo por eso, pero han jugado un gran factor" siguió el médico. "explíquese" dijo un impaciente booth. "le hemos realizado pruebas a su mujer y hemos visto..." en ese momento el médico para y mira a brennan. Booth que seguía atento y asustado al oír la palabra: visto. No entendía porque se había parado "¿por qué se calla?" preguntó un booth mas que nervioso. "¿qué han visto?" tras esta pregunta vio que el médico miraba a bones, así que se giró hacia ella "temperance, ¿qué esta pasando?" dijo con tono preocupado.

Brennan agarró su mano "seeley, estoy embarazada" booth se quedó sin reaccionar. _¿Eso es todo?, ¿espera, bones está embarazada?_ Se preguntó en su interior. "¿debería de felicitarles?" preguntó el médico, rompiendo así el silencio. "¿uh?" dejó escapar un aparente booth aturdido. Luego se volvió hacia su mujer. "¡estas embarazada!" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. "supongo que si, ¡felicidades!" dijo el médico. Pero los dos ni se inmutaron "te lo acabo de decir" respondió ella. "oh temperance, vamos a tener un niño" dijo tocando su barriga. "o una niña" replicó brennan. Y ambos miraron al médico, "aun no lo podemos determinar, solo tiene 3 semanas" dijo el médico. "temperance brennan eres una mujer increíble" dijo besándola. "¿increíble por qué?" dijo un brennan confusa. "pues porque eres la única capaz de darme el mismo día un susto de muerte y luego hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo" ella sonrió.

"veo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí" dijo el médico. "¡doctor!" se apresuró en llamarle booth nada más oírle. "¿podemos hablar un momento?" salieron para hablar en privado. "usted cree que... es porque estábamos... cree que no deberíamos..." no acababa ninguna frase, pero tampoco hacía falta, el médico le había entendido perfectamente y se adelantó a su pregunta. "No, no agente booth. La hemos realizado pruebas, puedo asegurarle que ha sido algo aislado, que no debería de volver a suceder. No ha sido culpa suya, y no tienen porque dejar de tener relaciones porque ella esté embarazada. Es más, creo que no podrán evitarlo ya que su apetito sexual se vera considerablemente aumentado por el embarazo" dijo el médico. "si, tengo un hijo y sé de que habla" dijo riéndose el agente. "la doctora brennan solo debe descansar, alimentarse bien y sobre todo evitar esos niveles de estrés". "entendido, me encargare de ello" dijo un booth sonriente. "bien. La mantendremos en observación esta noche por si acaso, y mañana ya podrá llevársela a casa". "gracias por todo doctor" dijo ofreciéndole un apretón de manos. "no hay de que, cualquier cosa avíseme" dijo el médico luego se fue.

Tres días después, la feliz pareja estaban en el aeropuerto de Washington DC, estaban impacientes por ver a sus amigos y poder contarles la noticia. Solo esperaban el equipaje para poder salir de allí. "¿seguro que los etiquetaste?" pregunta booth. "si, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?" dijo brennan que no paraba de mirar a su izquierda y derecha por si veía a angela. Booth por su lado suspira intentando tranquilizarse. Fijándose a su derecha, brennan notó que algo raro pasaba. "¿booth, has visto eso?" dijo tirándole de la chaqueta. "¿el qué?" dijo sin apartar los ojos de los equipajes. "creo que esa persona de ahí, lleva algo ilegal en su maleta". Booth miró al chico, y se volvió hacia su mujer, "quizás, pero estoy seguro que las guardias de seguridad se encargaran de él" dijo volviendo su mirada de nuevo a los equipajes. "allí están" dijo feliz de ver por fin su equipaje. "booth, pero no sabemos que es lo que pretende. ¿Por qué no lo arrestas?" insistió ella. "bones, por Dios acabamos apenas de volver, seguro que saben hacer su trabajo" dijo con las maletas ya a mano y viendo como el sospechoso evadía a un guardia. "ya lo veo" murmuró irónicamente brennan. Booth volteó los ojos. "esta bien, pero tu te quedas aquí" dijo él. "¡No!, ¿por qué?" preguntó ella ofendida de por como le dejaba fuera. "alguien debe vigilar el equipaje". "¿qué?, ¿por el equipaje?" dijo indignada. "bones no tenemos tiempo de discutir. o te quedas o no voy" brennan simplemente le dio la espalda enfadada.

Booth se acercó silenciosamente al sospechoso, que estaba a pocos metros de donde estaba él y brennan. Tras quitarle la maleta dijo "FBI" el chico echó a correr. "mierda" se dijo. Soltó la maleta y salió tras él. Brennan cuando se giró vio a booth corriendo tras el sospechoso, buscó con la mirada la maleta y vio a un guardia intentando abrirla sin que tuviera tiempo de decir nada, vio una gran explosión que la hizo volar unos metros para atrás golpeando violentamente su cabeza con el suelo dejándola inconsciente. Booth que aun corría tras el sospechoso, al ver la explosión dejó de perseguir al sospechoso y volvió corriendo hacia su mujer. Cuando volvió donde la había dejado no la vio. Buscaba por todas partes, la gente gritaba desesperados en busca de ayuda. Cogió su teléfono y llamó su número y siguió el sonido hasta ver una mano que sumergía de las maletas a la izquierda de todo. "¡temperance!" gritó. La había encontrado, aunque no sabía en qué estado estaba.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**La maldita maleta (continuación)**

"¡temperance!, ¡temperance!" dijo quitando las maletas que tenia encima de ella. Según la iba quitando veía como ella movía poco a poco los dedos de su mano. "¿temperance me escuchas?" dijo levantando con cuidado. "¡ah!" dijo bones al sentir cuanto le dolía la cabeza. Booth se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso como almohada. "¿como te encuentras?" dijo al ver en qué estado se encontraba. Brennan parecía volver cada vez mas en sí. "¿qué ha pasado?" dijo intentando incorporarse. "quedate quieta" dijo booth tumbándola de nuevo. "la maleta" dijo recordando todo de golpe. "lo sé, resulto ser una bomba... no te preocupes, los paramédicos llegaran en cualquier momento" dijo booth finalmente. "booth, estoy bien" dijo incorporándose de nuevo. "no lo creo, estas sangrando temperance". "es solo una pequeña brecha, estoy bien" dijo levantándose.

"pero ¿porqué debes de ser tan cabezota?" dijo algo molesto por su comportamiento. "booth, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan sobreprotector?, mira a tu alrededor. Ha habido una explosión, necesitan nuestra ayuda" dijo apartándole. "tu si que necesitas ayuda" brennan le fulminó con la mirada. "¡pero si no eres médico!". "sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero" dijo mirando a su izquierda había un niño de unos 6 años que lloraba desconsoladamente a su alrededor había una mujer al suelo pidiendo ayuda. Brennan sin decir mas se acercó a la mujer que estaba al suelo. Booth al ver al niño no supo que mas decir, en el fondo sabía que su mujer tenía razón, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

Él se acercó al niño "tranquilo, todo va a ir bien." dijo tranquilizando al chico, éste le miró. En cuestión de minutos booth se había ganado la confianza del chico. "¿como te llamas?". "steve" dijo tímidamente el chaval. "¿sabes donde están tus padres?" el niño negó con la cabeza. Booth miró a su alrededor pensando que podría hacer para el chico. Después le levantó. "vienes conmigo ¿vale?", sintió como el chico le agarraba fuertemente el cuello. Miró a brennan que esta justo a su lado atendiendo a la mujer tendida. "voy a llevar al chico a un lugar seguro" dijo mirando a brennan. Ésta asintió sin decir nada. "temperance" bones al oír su nombre levantó la mirada. "vuelvo en seguida, esperame aquí" dijo mirándola con cara de preocupación, brennan sabía perfectamente que le pasaba a su marido. "ve seeley, estaré bien" dijo con un pequeña sonrisa en la boca. Booth se giró y se fue con el chico.

Brennan usó su cinturón para parar la hemorragia que tenía la mujer que estaba al suelo, miró y vio como llegaban varios paramédicos de lejos. "esto frenará la hemorragia, pero necesita ir a un hospital. Iré a avisarles" la mujer que estaba al suelo solo asintió con la cabeza. Brennan nada mas levantarse sintió un marreó, pero le quitó importancia y fue a avisar a los paramédicos. Los paramédicos nada más oír que era doctora, la dieron todo lo que necesitaba sin hacerla más preguntas. Había tal desmadre en ese aeropuerto que cualquier ayuda era bienvenida. Según seguía ayudando mas marreada se sentía, "doctora, ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó el paramédico que tenía a su lado que la veía cada vez más pálida. Brennan ni siquiera oyó su pregunta intentó levantarse en busca de aire pero era lo último que recordaría, ya que todo se había vuelto negro. "¡hey! Necesito ayuda, por aquí" gritó el paramédico a sus compañeros.

Booth volvió donde estaba brennan pero no la encontró. Fue preguntando a todos los que estaban alrededor de ahí, los pocos en condiciones de responder a sus preguntas no sabían donde estaba. Fue cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba desde atrás. "¡booth!" dijo acercándose corriendo. "¡angela!" dijo reconociendo la voz. "¿estas bien?" preguntó preocupada angela al ver sangre en su camisa. "si, estoy bien, estoy buscando a brennan" dijo éste mirando por todas partes. "¿qué?, ¿ella esta bien?" preguntó asustada. "no lo sé" empezaba a perder los nervios. "la dije que me esperara aquí, ¿por qué nunca me escucha!?" dijo enfadado y desesperado al no saber donde estaba ni como estaba. "tranquilizate, la vamos a encontrar" dijo angela intentando tranquilizarle.

"¿la doctora brennan?" preguntó alguien detrás de ellos. "¿qué?" preguntó booth girándose al ver quien hablaba, era un paramédico. "¿usted es quien busca a la doctora brennan?". "si, es mi mujer, ¿sabe donde se encuentra?" preguntó booth desesperado y algo nervioso por lo que le iba a contestar el joven. "se la acaban de llevar". "¿qué?" dijo angela. "¿a donde?, ¿esta bien?" volvió a tomar la palabra booth con un ritmo de latidos acelerado. "no la he atendido yo, pero he visto como se la llevaban, estaba inconsciente"con esa información booth se echó a correr hacia afuera, angela le seguía detrás sabía exactamente adonde se dirigía: al hospital.

Brennan que lo último que recordaba era la oscuridad, despertó por la fuerte luminosidad de la habitación, luminosidad cuya intensidad iba bajando cada segundo que sus ojos iban abriéndose cada vez mas. Sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano derecha, se giró y vio a booth dormido sobre una silla a su lado. El simple movimiento de su mano alertó a éste y sobresaltó de su sueño. "¡temperance!" dijo casi susurrando y acariciando su pelo y depositando un dulce beso sobre su frente. "¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó ésta algo aturdida. "estaba en el aeropuerto y..." dijo intentando recordar lo último que sus ojos habían captado. "sh, sh, lo sé" dijo intentando tranquilizarla "te desmayaste y te trajeron, pero todo esta bien" dijo con una media sonrisa, vaya, deseaba ver de nuevo esos ojos azules. Los echaba de menos. "el bebe" dijo nada mas acordarse de su estado. "esta bien, ambos estáis bien" dijo volviendo a tranquilizarla. "no ha sido nada grave, el doctor ha dicho que solo debes descansar y eso es lo que vas a hacer".

Tras tranquilizarla informándole del parte médico, booth finalmente volvió a sentarse en su sillón. Era ya de noche, y si, había sido unas largas horas de espera. Resopló y volvió a mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba su mujer, ya se había vuelto a quedar dormida, parece que aun estaba bajo los efectos de la medicina. Cogió su teléfono y salió un momento a avisarles que ya había despertado, aunque ya era muy tarde para cualquier tipo de visitas. Por lo que habría de esperar a mañana. El día siguiente cullen se había pasado por el hospital, además de informarse de primera mano de la salud de la doctora brennan quiso informarle a booth que tenía un nuevo caso: atrapar el responsable de todo esto.

Había pasado 8 meses desde el accidente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el embarazo de brennan iba perfectamente bien, ya se había vuelto mas que visible su estado. Y como ya se lo esperaba, booth le había prohibido acompañarle en cualquier tipo de trabajo de campo. Es más, procuraba quitarle horas de trabajo, recogiéndola sin previa aviso en el trabajo. Acciones que mas de una vez les había llevado a discusiones.

En cuanto al caso, booth había escondido a su esposa y a su equipo de la nueva investigación, tampoco era un caso como los demás, se trataba principalmente de una cacería a un asesino de masas. Cacería que tras 8 meses de búsqueda por fin habían encontrado una pista que deba con él. Booth tras seguir la pista todo el día había vuelto a ver la cara del malnacido 8 meses después, y sin dudarlo llamó a los refuerzos. Mientras que esperaba se dio cuenta que el sujeto estaba a punto de irse y decidió intervenir solo.

Vio al sujeto por fin salir del antro y le siguió. Cuando se acercó, ya con el arma desenfundado gritó "quieto, FBI" con ese grito el chico se echo a correr por esas oscuras calles de DC. "¡mierda!" se dijo mirando atrás y viendo que los refuerzos seguían sin aparecer. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en esas oscuras calles, persiguiendo al sujeto. "pare o disparo" iba gritando según iba corriendo pero éste le hacía oídos sordos. Booth iba siguiéndole cuando girando una esquina sintió un fuerte golpe que le hizo soltar la pistola. Se apresuró en ponerse en guardia para defenderse pero el sujeto, para su sorpresa, echó a correr de nuevo, buscaba con la mirada lo mas rápido que podía para encontrar su pistola, pero la oscuridad era tal que apenas podría distinguir ciertas cosas, y sobre todo el sujeto se estaba escapando.

Dejó la pistola atrás y siguió con la persecución, llegó en un callejón y vio que tenía dificultades para trepar la pared y sin pensarlo dos veces le tiró de las piernas haciéndole caer sobre el basurero que estaba a su derecha. Por fin le tenía a su merced, esto se había vuelto un mano en mano, y a medida que se golpeaban booth vio como iba neutralizando a su adversario. El sujeto estaba ya al suelo sin casi aliento, booth se levantó para coger las esposas para arrestarlo, pero nada mas agacharse vio como el sujeto hacía un movimiento extraño, y lo único que sintió fue algo que le golpeaba de lleno su ojo izquierdo, su ceja izquierdo y parte de su frente. "¡ah!" gritó como hacía mucho que no recordaba, intuitivamente echó su mano al ojo. En cuestión de segundos podía sentir como se le empapaba toda su cara de sangre, el golpe le impedía abrir su ojo izquierdo y la sangre no le dejaba ver bien con su ojo derecho. "¡hijo de puta!" le grito mientras se retorcía de dolor.

El chico se levantó y le golpeó una y otra vez en la barriga, gritándole "eres un estúpido, estúpido, ¿pensaste que podrías atraparme?, ¿a mi?" tras varios golpes se tranquilizó, booth se había encogido en sí intentando defenderse de sus golpes. Le cogió el cuello iba a darle el golpe de gracia con el trozo de vidrio que le quedaba en la mano, booth rezaba porque había visto su fin. En esa oscuridad, lo único que podía ver era brennan, la único que le asustaba era pensar que pasaría y que sería de ella y de su hijo en su ausencia. Pero de pronto vio como el asesino le soltaba. "tengo una mejor idea" oyó. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la sangre le obligaba a cerrarla y la poca obscuridad no le dejaba ver nada, las pocas veces que conseguía hacerlo. Tras unos cuantos intentos desistió, acabó dejándolas cerradas.

"esto va a ser nuestro pequeño juego" dijo sonriendo. "¿uh?" dijo intentando incorporarse, la verdad que estaba en su merced, y por más agradecido que estaba de seguir en vida en ese instante, se preguntaba por qué el asesino no le quería matar, así que intentó prestar atención a lo que decía. "tu me persigues y yo huyo, aunque debo avisarte que me defenderé, y seguramente nos encontraremos en una situación similar en un futuro cercano" dijo acercándose a él. Booth se echó para atrás al sentir su aliento cerca de él. El sujeto pudo captar su miedo y se puso a reír, lo que cabreó a booth. "esto no es un juego imbécil, y ya veremos si te atreves a reír cuando atravieses el corredor de la muerte". Booth no oyó nada más por parte del asesino tras sus palabras. Tras un silencio volvió a hablar "debemos establecer algunas reglas". "¿reglas?" dijo sorprendido booth, pensó que tras sus palabras, el asesino desistiría de esa idea.

"si reglas, primera: el juego acaba cuando acabe mi proyecto". "¿qué proyecto?" se apresuró en preguntar. "¡no me interrumpas!" le gritó. "segundo: bajo ninguna circunstancia le contaras a tu mujer lo nuestro". "¿qué?" preguntó mas que confundido, que tenía que ver brennan con todo esto. "ya sabes, sobre nuestro juego" dijo explicándole. "¿pero de qué conoces a brennan, y qué tiene que ver ella en todo eso?" preguntó impaciente por saber el origen de todo esto. "esto no es asunto tuyo, y no te preocupes, mientras respectes las reglas del juego, te prometo que no iré a por ella". "tu palabra no tiene ningún valor para mí" dijo booth. "pues debería, recuerda siempre puedo cambiar de opinión y matarte ahora mismo" en ese instante booth sintió algo afilado sobre su cuello y cerró la boca, hacía mucho que no se había sentido acorralado de ese modo.

Justo en este momento oyó "booth, booth" podía reconocer perfectamente esa voz, era de su compañero para ese caso: Tom, parece que por fin había llegado los refuerzos. "esto debe de estar rodeado, estas acabado" dijo booth. Pero solo oyó risas por parte del asesino, y se acercó a sus oídos y le susurró "pues que empiece el juego" tras eso pudo oír como éste salía corriendo. Oía como se iba alejando sus pasos, pero de pronto oyó "¡booth!" al oír su nombre giró la cabeza, sintió como la luz de la linterna le iluminaba la cara. "¡Oh Dios mío!, booth, túmbate, un médico, aquí, aquí" gritaba tom. "no, no" intentaba resistirse, "estoy bien, ve a por él" ordenó. "no pienso dejarte aquí booth, esto no tiene buena pinta" dijo iluminando una vez mas su cara. Tenía bien abierto la ceja y parte de la frente y la sangre empapaba toda su cara. "solo asegurate de que le atrapen" volvió a decir booth. "tranquilo, esta rodeado, no va a ir a ninguna parte" dijo tom intentando tranquilizarle. "no le subestimes" dijo relajándose, la cabeza le dolía como nunca. "si, si, tú aguanta ¿vale?, dense prisa" volvió a gritar tom. Booth veía como le llevaban al hospital, seguía consciente, no podía ver nada al tener los ojos cerrados pero oía todo.

Había pasado cerca de una hora, estaba solo tumbado sobre una cama, esperando los resultados que los médicos le habían realizado. De pronto oyó la puerta abrirse, ese olor era inconfundible, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la sintió entre sus brazos. "¡bones!" dijo finalmente, podía oír como lloraba entre sus brazos. "estoy bien, no te preocupes" la decía. Cuando ella se echó a un lado. Lo primero que hizo fue besarle. "me has dado un susto de muerte" dijo ella tras besarle. "no es nada, la verdad no entiendo ni porque estoy aun aquí". "seguro que por una razón" dijo ella, conociendo a su marido que siempre intenta quitar importancia a sus lesiones.

"¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó ella finalmente. Pero en seguida booth se acordó de las reglas del asesino. "nada, una mala operación nada mas". "ni siquiera sabía que tenías un caso" dijo ella. "el caso no es mío" mintió. Pensó que era la mejor forma de mantenerla fuera de esto. Pudo sentir la mirada de brennan clavado en sus ojos. Que suerte de que tenía ambos ojos cerrados. Uno era por el dolor del golpe y el otro simplemente por que quería. Mentía de pena. "solo echaba una mano" dijo finalmente. Ella no dijo nada. ¿Sabrá que la estoy mintiendo? Se preguntaba, pero al no poder ver su cara, no podía leerla. En ese momento de silencio, entró el médico con los resultados.

No eran malas noticias después de todo. Tenía dos costillas rotas y por la brecha de su ceja y frente, le habían dado 12 puntos. En cuanto al golpe que tenía en el ojo, no había sido nada mas que un golpe, a parte del hinchazón y hematoma no tenía nada grave. "¿ves?, te lo dije, no era nada" dijo booth con una sonrisa. Pero brennan simplemente le abrazó.

* * *

Bueno... siento mucho la tardanza, pero entre fiestas y preparación de exámenes, no tengo casi tiempo... espero que os guste, ya sabéis, el botón verde!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**No se como disculparme por haber tardado tanto para el siguiente episodio. Para mi defensa solo decir que estaba de examen, y que el estrés y nervios se llevaron toda mi inspiración durante estas últimas semanas. Ahora que he acabado espero poder escribir con mayor frecuencia. Bueno os dejo ya con la continuación**

Recordatorio del final del último capitulo: 

_No eran malas noticias después de todo. Tenía dos costillas rotas y por la brecha de su ceja y frente, le habían dado 12 puntos. En cuanto al golpe que tenía en el ojo, no había sido nada mas que un golpe, a parte del hinchazón y hematoma no tenía nada grave. "¿ves?, te lo dije, no era nada" dijo booth con una sonrisa. Pero brennan simplemente le abrazó._

**La maldita maleta continuación: parte II**

Booth estaba sentado en su despacho, solo, casi a oscuras. Con la mirada clavada en sobre su teléfono, esperando una llamada. Llevaba días haciendo lo mismo: sentarse a solas en su despacho a la espera de la maldita llamada que no acaba de producirse. Esa llamada en ese momento de su vida significaba y representaba una nueva oportunidad para él. En los últimos años había perdido todo lo que consideraba importante: su hogar y su familia. Mientras que esperaba esa llamada no pudo evitar pensar los acontecimientos que le había arrastrado a esta situación.

_Flashback_

_Había pasado algunos días desde que había vuelto a trabajar desde su último incidente con el peor de los asesinos que se había enfrentado. Le consideraba el peor no por la cantidad de personas que había asesinado sino por el alto coste que estaba pagando por ser el que le perseguía. Cuando había empezado el caso, pensó que lo mejor era no decirle nada a su esposa para no preocuparla, debía centrarse en su embarazo, no es que tampoco la necesitara ya que no había víctimas de por medio. Ese secreto se convirtió en obligación cuando un día se vio acorralado por las oscuras calles de DC por su asesino que le impuso un juego que tenía como uno de las reglas no contarle nada a su mujer._

_Tres semanas después de su incidente estaba por las calles de DC con su compañero del famoso caso, Tom, siguiendo una nueva pista sobre el paradero de su asesino cuando recibió la llamada: su mujer se había puesto de parto. Una ambulancia le había trasladado al hospital. _

_Fin flashback_

Booth miró melancólicamente la foto de su hijo, que tenía sobre su mesa justo al lado de la de su encantadora esposa: temperance brennan, recordando ese día. Pudo recordar lo loco que se volvió, dio media vuelta y con la sirena puesta se había dirigido inmediatamente al hospital sin ni siquiera darle explicaciones a su compañero.

_Flashback_

"_¿donde está? Preguntó a angela nada más llegar a su destino. Angela parecía muy nerviosa, antes de que pudiera decir nada, booth oyó los gritos de brennan desde una de las salas y se metió sin pedir paso._

"_no puede estar aquí señor" dijo la ginecóloga que atendía a brennan. Antes de que pudiera contestar a la ginecóloga brennan le vio, por fin, y le llamó a su lado. "lo siento, lo siento" dijo besando su mano. Se disculpaba por no haber llegado antes. Brennan intentaba regularizar su respiración como el médico se lo pedía. Estaba empapada de sudor. "respira, respira. Todo va a salir bien" dijo un booth nervioso, al realizar finalmente que iban a empezar. _

_Había sido unos largos 40 minutos antes de que pudiera oír por fin el llanto de su hijo. Nada mas oírlo esbozó una gran sonrisa y beso a su mujer. "te quiero" dijo. La brillaban los ojos al oír el llanto. "yo también te quiero" le contesto. Él se separó por un momento de ella para sostener a su hijo. Si, había sido otro hijo. "¡hola!, soy papa" dijo nada mas sostenerle "¿Quieres decir hola a mama?" decía mientras se acercaba hacia brennan para entregarle a su hijo. Pero nada mas acercarse la vio cerrar los ojos. "cariño, mira esto" decía con voz dulce, acercándole el bebe. El bebe no paraba de llorar. "¡bones!" llamó por segunda vez al ver que no habría los ojos, alarmando a los médicos. "¡temperance!, ¡temperance!" llamó el médico, acercándose inmediatamente a ella._

"_¡temperance!" dijo gritando muerto de susto sin poder controlarse. Elevando aun más el llanto del niño. "Glory, llévate al niño" ordenaba el médico. "¿qué ocurre?" preguntó asustado booth, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el pelo de su mujer. El médico le miró sin decir nada. No es él hubiese esperado tampoco una respuesta antes de expresar sus siguientes palabras. "tempe, despierta. Cariño" suplicaba con los ojos lloroso, mientras la acariciaba la mejía con el dorso de sus dedos. Ella seguía inconsciente. "será mejor que salga, señor booth" dijo el médico intentando apartarle. "No" protestó inmediatamente. Pero el médico llamó a más enfermeros para que pudieran echarle fuera. Necesitaba examinar a su paciente._

_Angela y compañía esperaban ansiosos y nerviosos fuera, cuando vieron a booth salir de la habitación. Tenía mala cara, estaba pálido y con una visible mirada de pánico. Se apresuraron en acercarse para pedir información sobre brennan. Pero booth se sentía incapaz de hablar, pidió que le dejaran solo. No hacía más que dar vueltas sobre si mismo a la espera de noticias. Tras una eternidad que pensó que acabaría con él. Salió el médico de la habitación. Booth paró en seco e intentó leer por la mirada del médico si las noticias eran buenas o no. Pero los nervios no le dejaban interpretar con claridad. _

"_¿se va a poner bien?" preguntó sin darse cuenta que se había vuelto a unir a su lado todos sus amigos. "si, ella esta bien" nada más oírlo sintió como los músculos de sus piernas temblaban y pedían descansar inmediatamente por toda la tensión que había acumulado. Inmediatamente sintió como su culo estampaba inmediatamente contra el suelo. "booth" gritaron alarmado al ver como había caído al suelo. "¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó el médico agachándose a su altura, preocupado. "estoy bien, estoy bien" contestó con su cabeza aun hundido sobre sus rodillas. Mientras el médico daba explicación del estado de su mujer, booth Intentaba recomponerse de uno de los mayores sustos de su vida._

_Fin flashback_

Booth miraba ahora la foto de su mujer. En esa foto aparecía ella junto a ella. Él dándole un beso en la mejía mientras que ella sonreía. Suspiró, cuanto la echaba de menos, había pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez que la había visto, se preguntaba como había dejado que llegaran a esta situación. Volvió a mirar otra fotografía que se encontraba al lado de la de él y ella. En esa aparecía Parker sujetando a su hermano. Al pie de la foto estaba firmado: Parker y Joseph booth. Mientras que observaba las fotos, sonó su teléfono. Se apresuró a mirar si de quién era la llamada: cam.

"booth, soy yo, cam" oyó por la otra línea. "si, lo sé. ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó sin demasiada ganas de hablar. "estaba a punto de irme a casa, pero me preguntaba si querías salir a tomar algo". "no puedo, estoy ocupado" contestó inmediatamente. "seeley, trabajas demasiado. Y mas desde…" la interrumpió "camille, aprecio tu preocupación. Pero estoy bien. Espero una llamada importante así que te voy a colgar". "seeley…" quiso protestar ella. "Adiós cam" cortó sin dejarla contestar. Tras colgar volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa. Y siguió recordando.

_Flashback_

_Había pasado 6 meses desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Hacía 3 meses que brennan había vuelto a trabajar. Habían tenido algunos problemas, habían discutido varias veces, brennan quería volver a trabajar con él, tal y como hacían antes del nacimiento de Joseph, pero booth pensaba que lo mejor era que ella dejara de trabajar en el campo, por el bien del niño, su excusa era que ambos no podían tener trabajos tan peligrosos, uno debía estar siempre a salvo para el niño, y para él, claro, esa persona debía de ser ella. Brennan discrepaba, y le recordaba su promesa que le había hecho antes de empezar a salir, de que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos, que eran compañeros y que se cuidaban mutuamente. Y mas furiosa se ponía ella siempre que insinuaba que su vida valía menos que la de ella._

_Tras varias semanas apenas hablándose por el problema, booth llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era mantener su promesa, y dejarla trabajar con el, con dos condiciones, primero: tenía que esperar a que acabara el caso que tenía actualmente con Tom. Ella aceptó creyendo lo que él le había contado acerca del caso, de que era un caso que surgió cuando ya estaba de baja por maternidad. Aunque le parecía que 6 meses estaba siendo demasiado tiempo para ese aparente simple caso vio que era lógico y justo esperar. Segundo: que en caso de casos muy peligrosos ella se quedaría en el laboratorio y le dejaría realizar el trabajo de campo con otro agente. _

_En cuanto al famoso caso, que no hacía mas que poner patas arriba su vida personal, tenían por fin la verdadera identificación de su asesino: John Lennon. Si, les había costado y mucho, pero habían dado un gran paso para atrapar al bastardo. No le negaba, el tal John era un profesional, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y sus recursos parecían no tener límites. Estaba en su casa con su mujer, cuando recibió la llamada de su compañero Tom dándole lo que para en ese momento era la mejor noticia que le podían dar "booth, le tenemos"…_

CONTINUARA…

**El flashback no acaba allí, pero tengo que irme… espero poder subir la continuación lo antes posible… ya sabéis como animarme… ****¡botón verde!**


	4. Chapter 4

Recordatorio del final del último capitulo: 

_Estaba en su casa con su mujer, cuando recibió la llamada de su compañero Tom dándole lo que para en ese momento era la mejor noticia que le podían dar "booth, le tenemos"…_

**La maldita maleta continuación: parte III**

… _nada mas llegar al edificio del FBI se dirigió a su taquilla para poder prepararse y liderar su equipo en la captura de John Lennon. Cuando acabó, bajo inmediatamente, pero antes de llegar abajo se topó con Hacker._

"_¡booth!" gritó para que éste parase. "señor, estoy en medio de una operación" dijo llamando al ascensor a la vez._

"_no me importa, te quiero ahora mismo en mi oficina" dijo dándose la vuelta. "no puedo…" iba a protestar booth, pero Hacker le interrumpió con un grito "¡ahora!". Y se fue. Booth esta cabreadísimo. Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta vio el ascensor abrirse. En ella bajaba Tom. "¡booth! ¿Porqué tardas tanto?"_

"_esperadme abajo" ordenó. "¿qué?, no hay tiempo" empezó a protestar. "¡Tom!" gritó y le miró diciéndole con la mirada que acatara la orden sin discutir. Y se fue directo al despacho de Hacker._

"_¿qué es lo que ocurre señor?" Dijo nada mas entrar, con más que aparente cabreo en su mirada. "quiero que suspendas esta operación" dijo Hacker sentándose en su silla. "¿qué?, ¿porqué?" preguntó totalmente sorprendido por la actitud de su jefe. "he leído tus informes booth. Sobre el caso Lennon. Esta claro que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto." Booth simplemente volteó los ojos. "señor,…" fue interrumpido por su jefe. "Y sé que tu también lo ves". _

"_cuando me dieron el caso, las ordenes eran claras, arrestar el tipo. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer" dijo firme con cara serio, ya cansado de todo. "no lo vas a hacer porque vas a suspender la operación" dijo Hacker levantándose de la silla. Booth dejó escapar como una sonrisa de "venga ya". Hacker se puso en frente de él "Es una orden, ¿lo entiendes?". En ese instante booth quiso golpear a su jefe. ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? Se preguntó mientras intentaba calmar su ira. "¿y que se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Dar por cerrado el caso?" preguntó. "No, simplemente cambio de prioridades. Quiero que descubras que es lo que trama, cuales son la relación que tiene con toda esa gente" dijo dándole de nuevo el informe que le dio, para que lo revisara de nuevo él mismo. _

_Booth miró rápidamente el informe de nuevo. Estaba claro que había algo gordo detrás, el tal Lennon, se había reunido con varios asesinos. Pero eso también era lo más lógico, se decía. Con quien se supone que iba a pasar el tiempo. Ironizó en sus pensamientos. Si no fuera porque le habló de un tal proyecto que tenía en mano aquella noche, le quitaría hierro al asunto. _

"_¿se da cuenta de lo que me pide señor?" dijo posando el papel sobre el escritorio. "si" dijo éste sentándose de nuevo. "¿acaso tiene idea de cuanto hemos trabajado en esto?, ¿y quiere que lo dejemos todo y que empecemos de nuevo?, ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a mis hombres eh?" dijo algo molesto por la situación. _

"_lo sé booth, pero sabes igual que yo que la mejor manera de descubrir que tiene entre manos es dejarle hacer. No creo que vaya a decir nada en una sala de interrogatorio. Y no, no es cierto. No empezáis desde cero. Ya tenéis algunos nombres, sabéis a quién os tenéis que dirigir para obtener más pistas. Y por lo de tus hombres, si tienes algún problema sobre como manejar a tus hombres, podría…" booth enfadado le interrumpió "sé manejar a mis hombres". "bien, entonces a trabajar" dijo Hacker. Booth le miró con mala cara y salió de su despacho. Tras resoplar, Salió a hablar con sus hombres._

_Fin flashback_

Booth movió la cabeza, aun recordaba perfectamente lo enfadado que se pusieron los hombres al comunicarles las nuevas ordenes. En ese momento miró el reloj eran ya las 8h de la tarde. Y su teléfono seguía sin sonar. Miró hacia su puerta se acercaba Tom.

"eh booth, ya me voy, ¿necesitas algo más?" preguntó al abrir la puerta. "No gracias. Buenas noches" "buenas booth". Vio como poco a poco se empezaba a vaciar la oficina. Suspiró y de pronto le vino otro recuerdo.

_Flashback_

_Con el nuevo giro que había dado su investigación. Decidió volver a trabajar en otros casos mientras que tuvieran algo consistente en la otra investigación. Recordó la reacción de Tom cuando supo que iba a coger otros casos además de la ya conocida._

"_le necesitamos booth". "eso no es verdad. No tenemos casi nada. Seguro que puedes manejar la situación hasta que tengamos algo interesante de verdad" dijo mientras recogía una carpeta de su despacho. "contigo las cosas irían más rápido. Creo que debería centrarse en un solo caso booth." Siguió protestando Tom. _

"_Tom, lo mío es coger asesinos. Esto es diferente. Así que hasta que no tengáis algo consistente, vuelvo a trabajar con mi compañera" dijo booth, lo más tranquilo posible para que lo pueda entender. Tom le miró con cara de molestado sin decir nada más. "eh Tom" dijo antes de que pudiera salir de su despacho. "quiero que me mantengas informado de todo, ¿entendido?". "si señor" contestó. Booth sabía perfectamente por el tono d su respuesta que estaba cabreado. Pero no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones de porque se hacia de un lado. _

_Su matrimonio necesitaba que volviera, él necesitaba volver con su mujer. Sabía que su mujer estaba algo molesta de cómo tardaba el caso anterior. ¿Cómo podría decirle que tendría que esperar otros meses? No, no podía. Así que decidió trabajar en varios casos a la vez. Esa mañana se dirigió al jeffersonian. Todos estaban contestos de verle de nuevo por allí, después de tanto tiempo. Tras saludar a todos se dirigió al limbo que es donde le dijeron que estaba su compañera. _

_Cuando llegó, la vio ahí de pie, observando minuciosamente los restos que tenía delante de ella. En un principio no notó su presencia. Pero era cuestión de minutos que se diese cuenta que alguien la observaba. "¡Booth!" dijo algo asustada y sorprendida de verle ahí. "¿qué haces aquí?". Él no decía nada solo la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara. Vio como ella le miraba sorprendido e intentaba deducir a qué venía eso. Tras unos segundos él levanto el archivo, para que lo pudiera ver. "¿tenemos un caso?" dijo ella toda entusiasmada como si fuera el primer día. Con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Antes de que booth pudiera contestar, ella corrió a sus brazos._

_Se alegró verla tan entusiasmada, hacía un tiempo que no la veía así. Le abrazó fuertemente. Tras el abrazó ella le sorprendió con un apasionado beso, que despejó toda duda de cuanto ella deseaba volver a trabajar con él._

_Fin flashback_

Booth se tocó instantáneamente sus labios recordando melancólicamente aquél beso. Echaba de menos sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada, su voz, su sonrisa. La quería de vuelta. No sabía hasta cuando podría aguantar así. Se levantó y salió de su despacho a tomar algo, dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa.

Tras unos minutos volvió a su despacho con un café en las manos. Inmediatamente se acordó de su teléfono y comprobó si tenía una llamada perdida. Y si, había una llamada perdida. Pero el número le era desconocido. Definitivamente no podía ser la llamada que esperaba. Así, que no se molestó ni en comprobar quién era. Dejó reposar su espalda sobre su silla. Y siguió con sus recuerdos. Es lo último que tenía en ese momento.

_Flashback_

_Se habían estancado en la investigación, cuando más cerca estaban de encontrar a un enlace que les podía llevar directamente a los negocios que tenía Lennon en mente. Parecía que todo se había parado. No observaban ningún tipo de actividades ilegales. Así que booth y sus hombres decidieron, esperar. No podían parar sin más. No podían haber abandonado el proyecto sin más. Así que siguieron observando sus movimientos._

_Ya había pasado 3 años desde entonces. Booth había aprovechado ese estancamiento en el caso para estar más tiempo con su mujer e hijo. Joseph ya tenía 3 años, a punto de cumplir 4 años. Y Parker tenía ya 14 años, estaba hecho ya todo un hombre. Siguiendo los pasos de su padre se metió en el equipo de baloncesto de su instituto. Booth no se perdía ni un solo partido. Estaba tan orgulloso de él. La relación entre booth y brennan no podía ir mejor. Si, todo era perfecto. Hasta esa noche, cuando booth volvió a recibir la llamada de Tom citándole en su propio despacho. La investigación volvía a activarse._

"_¿qué es lo que intentas decirme Tom?" Dijo elevando un poco el tono en su despacho. Eran las 9h de la noche pasadas. "yo no puedo hacerlo booth. Y necesitamos que alguien esté ahí dentro. Es la única forma saber que es lo que planean" se justificó Tom. "te recuerdo que estoy casado Tom, además de ponerles en peligro, arriesgaría mi matrimonio. Tu sabes que no se lo puedo contar a ella, no puedo arriesgar que Lennon vaya tras ella por romper su estúpida regla" dijo booth. "lo sé" contesto Tom cabizbajo, viendo el problema. Booth suspiro "¿y se puede saber porqué tú no puedes Tom?". _

"_se reúnen siempre en un bar/prostíbulo para hacer negocios, beben, se divierten,… ya sabes que hacen" dijo Tom. "si, ¿y…?" siguió sin ver cual era el problema. Si era podía hacer eso ¿porqué él no? "soy alcohólico booth. No puedo estar ahí, además de recaer, comprometería todo el caso" se sincero. Booth cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué? Se dijo en su interior. Solo debía encontrar una forma de escondérselo a brennan, que sin lugar a duda además de arriesgado era difícil, ella era un genio, y le conocía mejor que nadie. Pero no había otra opción, tenía que hacerlo. Esto no era solo cosa suya o de ella, podía haber muchas otras vidas en peligro. Y no pensaba cargar con ellas bajo sus hombros. Tras unos minutos de silencio dijo. "¿y como se supone que debo infiltrarme?". Había decidido ir de tapado. "no se preocupe, ya me he encargado de todo, ahora le explico" dijo Tom. Y pasaron parte de la noche explicando cada detalle de esa nueva misión._

_Había pasado semanas, y mientras que el caso iba viento en popa, su matrimonio no hacía más que hundirse en un peligroso agujero negro que según pasaba los días empezaba a preocuparse si podría solucionarlo cuando resolvería el caso. Si, seguro que podía. Se decía._

_Booth, como era de esperar había vuelto a centrarse únicamente en el otro caso, dejando de trabajar con brennan. Algo que ya le había causado una merecida bronca por parte de brennan. Que no entendía porqué no le dejaba trabajar con él. Porque no le contaba nada sobre su nuevo caso. No había excusa como la última vez. Lo único que pudo decirla es que era un caso clasificado. Algo que cabreaba aun más a brennan y le acusaba de no confiar en ella. Si, estos problemas tocaban las bases mismo de su matrimonio: la confianza incondicional que se tenían mutuamente. _

_Había pasado de volver todos los días a tiempo a casa a no volver, en más de una ocasión debido a los viajes que realizaba porque así a veces le exigía su trabajo. Las cosas no hacían mas que acumularse, si primero era el no trabajar con él y el volver tan tarde e incluso no estar, la razones de sus discusiones, ahora brennan empezaba a pensar que se había vuelto un alcohólico. Ese sin lugar a duda era la acusación más sensible y difícil que tuvo que enfrentarse._

_Por mas que le aseguraba a su mujer que no era el caso. Que en ningún modo dejaría que se convirtiera en un alcohólico como su padre. Brennan no dejaba de sacar el tema en más de una ocasión. Tampoco ayudaba que volviera a casa frecuentemente borracho sin alguna razón aparente, no podía contarle con quién estaba ni qué hacía. Pudo perfectamente recordar cual fue su reacción la última vez que volvió borracho a casa._

_Era las 1h cuando volvía a casa, procuraba no hacer ruido. Pero de pronto vio la luz del salón encenderse. Estaba ella sentada al sofá en silencio mirándole. "lo siento, se me fue la hora" dijo con una sonrisa, intentando quitar hierro al asunto. Pero ni sus ojos, ni el olor de su ropa pudieron esconder su borrachera. Se esperaba que se pusiera a gritarle incluso darle una bofetada. Pero simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Esa noche ni se atrevió a entrar en el dormitorio, se quedó en el salón y durmió en el sofá. _

_Fin flashback_

No le volvió a hablar. Ese era el penúltimo incidente que le llevó a la situación que tenía en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, y justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono. Se apresuró en cogerlo a ver quien era.

"¡bones!, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿joseph está bien, estás bien?" preguntó mas que preocupado. Su mujer no había hablado con él en dos semanas.

"estoy bien booth, joseph también" dijo ella. Parecía tener algo en la voz pero no podía saber qué era.

"Gracias a Dios" dijo al oír que todo estaba bien. Pero inmediatamente se preguntó entonces porqué le había llamado. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada ella siguió hablando.

"ha pasado algo booth, necesito que vengas al hospital" booth pudo notar su preocupación en su voz. Simplemente dijo "salgo ahora mismo".

Continuará…

**Gracias por los reviews… procurare subir el siguiente lo antes posible. Ya sabéis lo que me animaría a hacerlo aun mas rápido. ¡Botón verde!**


	5. Chapter 5

Recordatorio del final del último capitulo: 

"ha pasado algo booth, necesito que vengas al hospital" booth pudo notar su preocupación en su voz. Simplemente dijo "salgo ahora mismo".

**La maldita maleta continuación: parte IV**

Conducía lo más rápido que podía de camino al hospital. Cuando sin querer se vio sumergido de nuevo a sus tristes recuerdos.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en un prostíbulo junto a dave, kevin y sam. Sus "socios" de negocios. Habían conseguido la mercancía que debía de entregarse a John Lennon a cambio de 10 millones que tenían que repartir entre los cuatro. Salieron juntos a celebrar a la espera de concertar la cita definitiva con Lennon para realizar la famosa entrega. "por nosotros" dijo kevin eufórico. Tim, que es así como se hizo llamar booth, levantó su copa y de un trago bebió al mismo tiempo que los demás. _

_Tras unas cuantas copas se alejaron de la barra y se sentaron alrededor de una de las mesas que había en uno de los rincones de ese antro. "si" gritó sam al ver como las chicas empezaron a acercarse a ellos. Booth empezó a sentirse incomodo al ver como le sobaba la prostituta que se le había acercado. Se había propuesto calentarle. La chica bailaba delante de él tocándose los senos sensualmente al ritmo de la música._

_Booth intentaba mantener la compostura frente a sus socios, pero los remordimientos y la culpabilidad le consumían por dentro. No podía ni imaginar que pasaría si brennan supiera donde estaba en ese instante. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? No podía irse sin más, sus socios se hubiesen ofendido de su actitud o peor pensarían que era un "maldito marica" como les llamaba dave. _

_Mientras la chica que le asignaron seguía haciéndole un estriptis volvió su mirada y veía como sus socios se divertían. Por esas miradas y sonrisas que ponía hasta ángeles podrían hacerse pasar. Si solo esas chicas supieran lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser esos tíos, pensaba. Había presenciado como uno de ellos mataba ese mismo día a un chico solo porque le había gastado una broma que, definitivamente, no le había gustado. Por Dios era solo un estúpido crio que intentaba impresionar a sus amigos, seguía pensando._

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la prostituta que se le había tirado encima y que había empezado a besarle sin previo aviso. Le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa y sobresalto llamando la atención de los demás chicos "tim, ¿te ocurre algo?" preguntó sam. Mientras que los demás le miraban a la espera de una respuesta. "no" se apresuró en contestar atrayendo con sus manos a la chica entre sus piernas. _

"_relájate tío, hoy es un gran día, no queras estropeárnoslo ¿verdad?" dijo kevin. "¿y a ti que coño te importa a ti que folle o no hoy kevin?" dijo booth adoptando su lenguaje. Dave y sam se pusieron a reír por su reacción. "¿acaso has olvidado las malditas reglas? Somos hermanos, lo que yo hago lo hacemos todos" dijo y los demás asintieron. "a si que, si follo tu follas ¿entendido?" dijo algo molesto por su comentario anterior. _

_Booth se sintió acorralado por la mirada de sus socios. ¿Qué es lo que pretendían? Estaba casado. Y no pensaba en ningún momento serle infiel a su esposa. Intentaba pensar rápido para saber que contestar. "sabes, no me gusta que me manden. Hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Cuando me apetezca tirarme a alguien me lo tiro. Las reglas es para los negocios" dijo haciéndose el enfadado y ofendido por esa interpretación de sus normas._

_Las chicas habían parado al ver la tensión que se palpaba entre esos dos. Kevin y booth no habían cuajado desde un principio. A booth no le gustaba lo temperamental y autoritario que era a veces kevin. Y siempre que podía le dejaba claro que a él no le iba a dar órdenes. "hoy es un gran día, por favor no peleen. Os invito a una copa ¿qué os parece?" dijo sam. Y con eso dio un par de chasquidos llamando al camarero para sus copas. Booth dejó caer su cabeza atrás al ver que kevin se había relajado y volvía a centrarse en su chica. Más alcohol. Se lamentó. Encima no bebía cualquier cosa. Siempre whisky. Y en una noche loca como esa, lo menos que quería era emborracharse y arriesgarse a perder el control._

_Booth sintió como su chica volvía a ponerle la mano encima. Le acariciaba sus pectorales y le miraba fijamente en los ojos con una sonrisa que pocos eran capaces de resistirse a ella. "estas tan equivocada si crees que me vas a conseguir llevar a la cama esta noche" pensaba mientras miraba como la chica se empleaba a fondo. Su mirada de pasotismo total no paso desapercibido ante ella, que en vez de desmoralizarla solo consiguió alertar su ego. _

_Se acercó sensualmente a sus oídos y empezó a susurrarle "¿crees que puedes resistirte a mí? Te enseñaré porqué soy la estrella" dijo y sin previo aviso abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre los muslos de booth y con un movimiento lento y delicado se deslizó sobre ellas hasta apretarle sus genitales. Booth no lo vio venir y por un instante perdió el control de su cuerpo. Y sintió como se le ponía duro como una piedra. Y sin querer dejó escapar un gemido. "te lo dije cariño" le susurró orgullosa al ver como había conseguido estimularle. "No, no, no seeley, esto esta mal" se dijo en su interior._

_Luchaba con sus más básicos instintos para recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Pero la chica era un profesional. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de ese movimiento empezó a besarle delicadamente por el cuello. Booth no pudo evitar cerrar momentáneamente los ojos. "¿pero qué estás haciendo?" oyó gritar su voz interior. "¿sigues pensando que puedes resistirte a mí?" le volvió a susurrar la chica. Él no dijo nada, estaba centrado en intentar volver a tomar el control._

"_esto debe parar, ella no es bones, no, definitivamente no" pensaba al abrir sus ojos y verla. En ese instante vio como volvía a relajarse y como se le volvía flácido de nuevo. "no eres tan buena después de todo" la dijo. Ella sonrió "pero si aun no te he hecho nada" dijo y tras sus palabras empezó a moverse lentamente frotando una y otra vez sus genitales. Poniéndole al rojo vivo. "oh Dios" se dijo en su interior. "se acabó. Debo salir de aquí" se dijo al ver como perdía lentamente e irrecuperablemente el control de todo. "para" dijo con una voz algo ido. La chica hizo oídos sordos. "para, para" volvió a repetir apretándole la mano esta vez. "ay, me haces daño" se quejó ella al sentir lo fuerte que le había apretado la mano. Tras se apartó de él con visible enfado. Con su gritó sus socios volvieron la mirada hacia él de nuevo._

"_¿qué ocurre?" dijo algo enfadado por la interrupción. "ha intentado romperme el brazo" acusó la chica. "si hubiese querido rompértela, lo tendrías rota, créeme" dijo mirando a la chica, no le gustaba nada su carácter. "yo me largo de aquí" dijo booth levantándose. "¿y a donde vas?" dijo kevin levantándose. Siempre en busca de problemas pensó booth. "a encontrar a una chica de verdad" soltó ya harto de las intromisiones de kevin. "imbécil" dijo la chica ofendida y después se fue. Mientras que dave y sam se reían, kevin se sintió ofendido. "¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros? ¿Crees que no podemos conseguir a una chica de verdad?" dijo recriminándole, con un tono elevado. _

"_yo no he dicho eso, pero si así lo has interpretado ¿por algo será no?" dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "te voy a partir la cara maldito imbécil" dijo empujándole. El empujón cogió a booth por sorpresa y cayó sobre la mesa que estaba a su derecha rompiendo los vasos que había encima de ella. Se levantó nada más tocar el suelo. Y se dirigía a devolverle el empujón. Pero fue cuando sam se puso en medio de los dos. "¿se puede saber qué os pasa? ¿Es que no podéis estar ni un día sin pelear?". En ese momento booth volvió su mirada hacia la multitud que se había concentrado al ver que podía haber una posible pelea. Y fue cuando vio el mayor de sus temores hacerse realidad._

_Temperance brennan estaba enfrente de él, mezclado entre la multitud. Le miraba fijamente. Y su mirada expresaba sentimientos que le era de lo más conocido: sorpresa, furia, tristeza y decepción. Podía ver como las lágrimas se deslizaba por esas mejillas. "Dios mío" exclamó en su interior. No sabía desde cuando había estado observándole. No sabía qué es lo que había visto exactamente. Sea lo que sea lo que había visto le había dolido y mucho. _

"_tim, tim" oyó llamar sam. Volvió su mirada hacia ellos de nuevo. "¿qué te ocurre?" preguntó al ver lo pálido que se había vuelto. Antes de contestar volvió la mirada hacia brennan. Pero ella ya no estaba allí. "tengo que irme ya" se dijo en su interior. Volvió su mirada hacia los chicos. Y contestó. "Nada, nada" quería irse cuanto antes. "pues por lo pálido que te has vuelto juraría que has visto un fantasma" dijo kevin. Booth se le acercó en plan intimidación. "fantasma es en lo que te volverás si vuelves a tocarme imbécil" dijo y con un empujoncito le hizo de lado y se fue._

_A medida que salía iba acelerando sus pasos. Tenía que hablar con ella. Explicarla. Nada más salir vio un coche pasar a toda velocidad delante de él. Sin lugar a duda ese era el coche de bones. Sin pensarlo corrió a coger su coche. Debía alcanzarla._

_Fin flashback_

El ruido de las numerosas bocinas le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Miró el semáforo, ya se había puesto verde. Cuando llegó a urgencias, empezó a buscar con la mirada a su esposa. Pero había un tal alboroto que no le fue imposible encontrarla. Así sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a información. La verdad no sabía ni qué preguntar porque no sabía ni porqué estaba allí. Pero mientras intentaba preguntar a la señora si había visto brennan. Oyó una voz que le dejó paralizado por un instante "¡booth!"

La miró avanzaba con pasos firmes hacia él. Por un instante pensó que le iba a besar. Pero de pronto sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y su cabeza descansó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Como su acercamiento podía aun ponerle tan nervioso después de tantos años. Se preguntó en su interior, cuando poco a poco se iba relajando y correspondiendo como era debido al caluroso abrazo de su mujer. Cuanto la había echado de menos. Su piel, su olor, su… un momento. Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué me abraza? ¿Eran lágrimas lo que había visto cuando se acercaba a él? Se preguntaba. Y no podía evitar sentir miedo a medida que formulando las preguntas.

Ha pasado algo, algo muy malo. Llegó a la conclusión. Y en ese momento se hizo de un lado. "bones, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó lo más calmado que podía. Vio como una lágrima más se deslizaba por su mejilla. Con su pulgar lo fue secando. "hey, háblame por favor" dijo. Vio como abría su boca, pero de ella no salió ni palabra, su mirada era de angustia y tristeza. Como si no supiera como decírselo. "es… es…" empezó a tartamudear. "¡Temperance!" dijo impaciente y asustado, alentándola a soltarlo de una vez.

"Hank ha muerto" dijo finalmente.


End file.
